Beautiful Stranger
by armybro8
Summary: Egoist.  The first meeting, through Nowaki's point of view.


**Pretty much, Junjo Egoist Act 1, through Nowaki's POV, set to a song, because I felt it fit the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Junjo Romantica. I merely borrow the characters (and in this case a couple lines out of the manga) without consent for my own personal enjoyment. Nor do I own the song "Beautiful Stranger".**

**A/N: Uhh, I may be wrong about the university Hiroki and Akihiko attended. They claim to have attended "T" university, and I vaguely remember seeing in the manga that Akihiko went to "Tokyo" University law school, and I though they went to the same college? But in the English-subbed manga DVD, they say "Teito" University. I just went with Tokyo because I actually wrote those parts before I watched the DVD and noticed this…if I ever really find out which one they did go to, I will be sure to change it. **

**Also, I imagine Nowaki having very proper, polite speech, even in his mind, which is why I wrote this story in the style I did.**

**I didn't expect this to be an issue, but I'll address it anyway. The moronic Japanese animators decided to screw with the Junjo Egoist timeline and pretty much combine the first two chapters together, for those who haven't read the manga/haven't watched the anime. I really hate how they made up the part about Hiroki kicking Nowaki out in Episode 3, because he definitely didn't do that in the manga, Hiroki gave in and they had sex. So I prefer the manga-verse, and that's what I write in. Just for the record.**

**Enjoy~**

**X X X**

Today, when I visited Kusama there I met several of their older sponsors. After I finished talking to Father Kusama they engaged in a pleasant conversation with me. We talked for several minutes, and at some point one of them mentioned that they'd always dreamed of being an astronaut, but was never able to become one. One thing lead to another, and being how I am, I ended up offering that maybe the four of us could go to the park on the upcoming Saturday, and shoot off some model rockets and pretend to be astronauts. The gentlemen were delighted, and immediately agreed to the idea.

**X X X**

_Haven't we met?  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger  
_

**X X X**

That Saturday, we met at noon in Sakura Park. Despite what the forecast had predicted it was a beautiful, sunny day; perfect for our picnic. We shot off the rockets for nearly an hour before finally settling down to eat lunch. Yama-san continued shooting the rocket off throughout lunch, until a strong gust of wind caught it and pushed it over the trees. Being the youngest and most able, I offered to go and find it.

The rocket hadn't blown too far away; just a couple meters. It had landed directly at the feet of a man who couldn't have been but a year or two older than me, and in the back of my mind I thought the rocket had probably scared him half to death. I bent over to pick up the toy, and the moment our eyes locked, my mind was swept blank.

**X X X**

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

**X X X**

The only thought to pass through my head was that he was the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. His brunet hair was long, choppy and half-way covering his cinnamon-colored, pain-filled eyes. Tears streaked down his flushed, puffy cheeks to stain his black jacket, which covered his slight build. I maintained eye contact with him until he came to the realization he was still crying, and turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

"Umm…"

I didn't even consider my actions as I took his wrist and pulled him off the bench.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kusama Nowaki."

**X X X**

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
To know you is to love you_

**X X X**

Not too long afterwards, I learned his name was Kamijo Hiroki, a senior at Tokyo University. As the rest of the afternoon went on, Kamijo-san continued to chat with the sponsors while I shot off the rocket with Yama-san, despite how much more I preferred to be with him. I tried not to make it too obvious as I watched him from afar, noticing and memorizing all the little movements he did unconsciously—flicking a stray hair that flew into his eyes, curling his long fingers around a can of beer, looking around wondrously at the trees as they ruffled in the wind. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from watching, thinking, dreaming about him.

Later that evening, when it came time to say our goodbyes, Kamijo-san waved good-bye awkwardly and ran away from the group to avoid any direct confrontation. I took off after him without a second thought, not even taking the time to say a proper farewell to the sponsors.

I quickly caught up to him, and kept a safe, constant distance of about five or six feet, just so he didn't think I was stalking him. And while he seemed to notice my presence, he didn't acknowledge it for a long time.

"What is it?" he yelled back at me a couple blocks later, finally granting me recognition. He stopped and craned his neck around to look at me.

I stopped as well, looking directly back at him. "I'm worried. You were crying so hard before," I answered, sincerely concerned.

Kamijo-san stiffened and turned around, continuing to walk away. "That's none of your business!"

I kept on following him. "You go to T University, right? Would you tutor me?"

"Why should I have to—"

"I want to go to college and study social work, but I can't pass the entrance exams with only a middle school degree." In my mind I was desperately begging, but I managed to keep my voice remained calm and level.

"Look, I've got my senior thesis to worry about. I'm busy!" Kamijo-san yelled. "The answer is no! If you want a tutor so bad, go find someone else!" He turned left and ran up the stairs of what I assumed to be his apartment complex.

I ran up behind him and caught his arm, turning him around so he was looking up at me. "But I want _you_, Kamijo-san," I said, seriously.

His cheeks turned pink, and it took all my willpower not to smile at how adorable he looked. "Let go of me!" he shrieked, jerking out of my grip and running down to the end of the second story hallway.

I easily caught up to him again. "Please, I'm begging you."

Kamijo-san roughly tried shoving a key into the lock. "Enough already!" It wouldn't go in all the way, so flipped it over and tried again.

"I really want to study seriously. Please?"

Kamijo-san struggled with turning the key in the lock for a moment. "Give it up! You're gonna make me really angry!"

I wasn't going to be so easily phased. I caught his eyes again. "Go ahead, then."

He looked at me briefly, as if wondering what sort of mental illness I had, before slamming the door in my face. I sighed, my head dropping towards the ground when I noticed something.

He forgot his key.

Opportunity had finally presented itself, and without even having to think about it, I stole the ring and ran home faster than I thought possible. I had made up my mind earlier that I _would_ find a way to see Kamijo-san again, and taking his key was as good an excuse as any.

**X X X**

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride_

**X X X**

The next day, after I finished my paper route I rode over and let myself into Kamijo-san's apartment. He was still asleep, and I figured that while he slept I would make us breakfast.

When I was finished, I quietly crept into his bedroom and sat on a chair I found. After situating it by his bedside, I watched him sleep for a little while.

As I gazed at him, I thought to myself that he looked a lot less threatening while he slept. He looked very vulnerable and exposed, and for some unknown reason I felt the incredible overwhelming need to protect him. Maybe, I considered, I felt this way because I was the oldest child in the orphanage growing up and was always the one to comfort and watch over the smaller children. But I couldn't be certain.

Kamijo-san's face twitched suddenly, but then relaxed. Temptation getting the better of me, I let my fingers ghost through his hair a couple times. It was so much softer than I had been anticipating; almost like pure silk. I also couldn't get over how gorgeous the color was—like warm, milky chocolate.

Kamijo-san's eyes twitched again and he began stirring, appearing to enjoy my touch. "…'swarm…" he murmured sleepily, and while I wasn't entirely sure of what he was trying to say, I didn't have time to ponder it as he opened his eyes and suddenly jolted away.

"GAAAH! W-what the hell are you doing in my house!" he deafeningly asked.

"Good morning," I greeted, unphazed by his sudden outburst. "I finished my paper route, so I thought I'd stop by."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he shouted, so loudly I thought my eardrum shattered.

I quickly changed the subject. "I made you breakfast. I'd love it if you gave it a try."

He glared at me for a moment before climbing out of bed and stomping into the kitchen.

Breakfast was quiet, but I didn't mind. I drank my tea peacefully, but Kamijo-san seemed stiff and awkward as he ate his rice.

"So why are so hell-bent on making me your tutor?"

I glanced up at the sudden break of silence. "You don't know?"

He scoffed softly. "No, I _don't_ know."

"Gee, I wonder why…" I murmured as I poured myself another cup of tea. Apparently he was blind not to see how much I liked him.

As I cleaned up in the kitchen, Kamijo-san sat in the living room in silence. I finished quickly and dried my hands, and just as I began to wonder what he was doing, I heard him bump something and then he screamed, "Shit!"

I ran towards him and dove, covering his body with mine and pushing him away from the collapsing stack of heavy, dust-covered books. I was lying on his back while my arm held his slender waist, and I couldn't help but smile to myself at our position.

"Now you owe me one," I smirked, and he pushed himself out from under me.

"Ugh, fine! I'll take a look over your homework!" He stood up, and threateningly pointing one of the hardback books at me. "B-but we only meet when it fits into my schedule! And our lessons will be hard, so you better be grateful!"

And I was, to no measurable extend. "Yes, sir!" I said with a smile.

He flushed again, and didn't say anything else as I stood up with a couple books in my arm. I looked down at him and patted his head. "Hiro-san…you're so cute."

**X X X**

_Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger_

**X X X**

Hiro-san hadn't been kidding when he told me the lessons would be hard. But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, and I wanted to impress him. I aced all the practice tests he gave me, and completed all of my homework without fail. During our free time I talked to him about my six jobs, and he discussed his research and senior thesis. Getting to know Hiro-san was a slower process than I had originally thought it was going to be, but I loved him, and didn't want to screw things up by telling him that too fast. So I was patient.

**X X X**

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

**X X X**

One day, several weeks after our first meeting, I completed my job at the construction site and went over to Hiro-san's apartment to visit him. I was still dirty from work but I really wanted to see him, so I just went as I was.

When he opened the door, I could sense a dark aura hovering over him as he glared at me with sleepy, blood-shot eyes. Even _then,_ Hiro-san was still cute. "That's quite a face you got there."

Hiro-san grunted a little. "Spare me. Not sleeping makes me cranky. Don't push your luck."

I handed him a bag. "Here, I came here to give you these. They're books and a sleep mask. Hope you like them."

He glanced at the bag for a moment and pulled out the sleep mask, eyeing it uncertainly. "Wanna come in?"

I nodded and eagerly followed in suit after him. As he put his books away I sat at his table, watching him attentively.

"How come you're all filthy?"

"I just got back from my job at the construction site."

"Huh? That can't be good for you. Why do something so strenuous when you're so smart?"

I smiled at his (probably unintentional) compliment. "It pays well."

Hiro-san sat back on the floor with one of the books I gave him in his hand, the sleep mask in the other. "You can go take a shower if you want." He turned over the book, reading the back cover. "I don't mind."

"Thank you," I said, standing up and heading to the bathroom as he opened up the front page and began reading. I was happy he was actually interested in the book I bought him, and hoped he would read all of them.

After a short shower, I came back into the living room wearing my just my jeans. I towel dried my hair, and let it drape loosely over my shoulders. "Thanks for letting me take a shower," I said, but received no reply. "Hiro-san?"

I found him asleep with the sleep mask covering his eyes, and my book for him lying open on his stomach. I bent down next to him and took the mask off of his face. "Hiro-san, you're going to catch a cold. This is what beds are for."

Hiro-san's face twitched. "…ki…"

I smiled gently. Does Hiro-san dream about me like I dream about him? Did he just say 'Nowaki'?

Unfortunately, my joy was premature. "…Akihiko…"

Frowning, I leaned over him. So he was still thinking about that author guy he had told me about. No matter, I'd make it so that Hiro-san would only dream about me, so that he couldn't forget me. With one arm on the opposite side of his head for support, I brushed his hair away from his eyes with my free hand and tilted my face forward, bringing our lips together.

**X X X**

_I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change your point-of-view  
If I could just forget about you  
__To know you is to love you_

**X X X**

I continued kissing him until his eyelids flickered open. Even then, I swear it took him a moment to push me away.

"WHOA! What're you trying to pull here?" Hiro-san used his legs to kick himself back, and covered his mouth with one hand.

"'Akihiko' was that childhood friend of yours, right? You said his name in your sleep."

I could see him flush underneath his slackening palm. "W-what does that have to do with _you_?"

I stared at him for a long moment before finally answering. "I…I wanted to spend more time with you, so I quit two of my jobs. Instead I took the harder, better-paying job at the construction site. Of course I wanted to study, but more importantly…I did it because I'd give anything to spend more time with you, Hiro-san."

Hiro-san's eyes widened and he leaned forward, looking extremely embarrassed. He tried to laugh it off. "Ha ha hah! I think that last job took a little too much out of you. You're not making any sense. That's the most cliché line I've ever heard."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and pouncing towards him. I pinned his hands to the ground by lacing our fingers together. "It's a confession." He stared at me for a long moment, searching, so I spoke again. "You'd never pick up on it unless I said it flat out. So, Hiro-san, I…"

**X X X**

_You're everywhere I go  
__And everybody knows_

**X X X**

Frustratingly, I was cut off by the door bell ringing. Taking the opportunity to escape, Hiro-san rolled away and jumped up eagerly. "I'll get it!"

He opened the door, freezing cold and stiffening when he laid eyes on the silver-haired man that stood before him. "Akihiko…" I heard Hiro-san mutter.

"Ah, you're still alive," the man at the door, 'Akihiko', said.

I watched them interact, tuning out everything except for Hiro-san. Something about being really busy with his major thesis. I became incredibly angry when I saw that Akihiko guy stick his hand our and ruffle Hiro-san's hair, and even more so when I saw the tears in Hiro-san's eyes. The same tears that obscured his face that day in the park—had "Akihiko" caused those tears, too?

Scrambling to my feet, I ran over and covered Hiro-san's eyes with my hand. "Pardon me," I stated, bluntly, not really polite at all, "but Hiro-san is mine."

The guy's eyes widened and I heard Hiro-san shout my name as I slammed the door shut.

I released him, more by force than choice, and was immediately struck with a heavy magazine that seemed to appear out of thin air. "You idiot!" he slammed it across my upper arm again. "What's wrong with you? He's going to totally have the wrong idea about us—"

I was tired of his yelling, and I knew this would quiet him. "I love you," I said, strong-willed. His silence was deafening, and while that was my goal, I then wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Luckily my mouth kept on running. "I wanted you to be my tutor…because I fell in love with you at first sight."

At that, he finally spoke. "Love at first sight? Wh-what are you talking about?" Though his back was to me, I could _see_ his face turning bright red.

"The first time we met, you were crying. That was because of Akihiko-san, right? I won't ask what happened, but…I swear I'll never make you cry like that." Hiro-san walked around and eventually down on the bed— I could see his legs beginning to shake. "I fell in love with your tears, but now all I want is to see you smile."

I came up and sat down on the bed behind him, just a couple inches away. His head sank towards the ground. "Quite the straight-shooter, aren't you?" he muttered.

"You don't like it?"

Hiro-san brought one hand up to cover his eyes. "I mean…"

Unable to hold myself back any longer, I took him into my arms and squeezed him tight, briefly amazed that he didn't resist at all. "Then I'll make you get used to it." I happily nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck. "If all you've been doing up until now is to love…then from now on, please let me love you."

Hiro-san shivered, in what I assumed to be pleasure. I tightened my arms. "I love you," I murmured. "Hiro-san…I love you." Unconsciously, my hands ran up and down Hiro-san's torso. "So please…fall in love with me, too."

With a soft sigh, Hiro-san leaned back against my body, giving in. I could hardly believe it, and even considered pinching myself to make sure this all wasn't just a dream. Closing my eyes as well, my fingers worked nimbly at the buttons on his shirt, and then my mind was swept away in the heat of the moment.

**X X X**

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
To know you is to love you_

**X X X**

Being with Hiro-san was a thousand times better than I thought it was going to be. I was a virgin, and worried about how things worked. I had read up on it and done research to make sure I knew what I was doing, but I was still nervous.

But despite everything, it did work.

…It was _phenomenal_.

Our bodies fit together like the missing puzzle piece we'd always been searching for. Instinctual need was there, but not overpowering us; heat mingled with tenderness, and love floated in the air above us. Nothing was awkward, and while it wasn't perfect, I knew that would change over time.

**X X X**

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride_

**X X X**

Afterwards, we lie in his cramped bed, huddled together, neither of us wanting to be the first to let go. We didn't say anything afterwards, just let our body movements do the talking for us. His head was lying on my chest, our arms were tightly wound around each other, and I let my fingers run through his hair as we stayed there. I would have been content to lie there, in that position, holding each other just like that, forever. I knew the days ahead would have different plans for us, but at the end of the day I hoped that we could always see each other, always have the other to come home to, always be able to be with each other just like that.

Light snoring quickly filled the silent, dark bedroom, and that was when I knew Hiro-san had fallen asleep. I adjusted my position a little bit before settling down and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Good night, Hiro-san…I love you."

That was the last thing I remember doing before I fell asleep.

**X X X**

_Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger_

**X X X**

**END**

**X X X**

**Like? Dislike? Could use some work? Did I miss a grammatical error? Let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I don't have very high self-esteem about my stories, so a little ego-boost is nice every once in a while. :) I'm very open to comments and criticism; I just ask that you please be polite about it. Nobody likes rude reviewers.**

**& kudos to whoever can tell me what popular late 90's movie this song is from. ;) **


End file.
